A Byakugan User Haunted by the Sharingan
by Bloody shadow dragon
Summary: ItaHina, I own nothing! And sorry it's kinda rushed.


Red eyes. They haunt her dreams every night. How can she dream of a certain blonde if she is being constantly reminded of her past?

Hinata Hyuga is the only girl in her class who isn't head-over-heels for the 'last' Uchiha. Most think that she is too shy, but really, she just can't go near him without wanting to burst into tears.

You see Hinata and Sasuke, along with his older brother Itachi, were best friends.

_"Ita-kun! Sasu-chan! Let's play hide-and-seek," the young Hyuga heiress exclaimed, rushing into the house like she always did. Instead of being greeted by Mikoto waving and the boys smiling, she saw something completely different; the house soaked in blood._

_ Bodies lay on the floor, eyes open, Sharingan never even activated. Itachi stood in the center wearing his ANBU uniform, now covered in blood. Under him an unconscious Sasuke lie, tears flowing freely from his eyes._

_ "I-Ita-kun, w-what happened?" Hinata stuttered, out of fear and pain._

_ "Can't you see _Hinata-chan,_ the Uchiha clan is dead, all but me and my dear brother," the man spoke with a smile that used to hold love and kindness, but now only attempted to cover pain and suffering. "Hinata-chan, please look at me?"_

_ Hinata didn't know why, but she still followed his request, immediately wishing that she hadn't. Itachi's eyes were usually a calm charcoal, but now they were a vibrant red plagued by darkness. She stared into his eyes for what seemed like years before finally the shadows engulfed her._

A Byakugan user haunted by the Sharingan, how pathetic.

SKIP TO THE CHUNIN EXAMS!

Her cousin was wrong; she wasn't scared of him or her imminent failure, but by what she had seen. During Sasuke's fight his shirt had moved back from his shoulder, revealing three tomoes. Those eyes, those damned eyes, they always reminded her of Itachi. Even seeing something as simple as that, something that probably wasn't even supposed to be like the Sharingan, reminded her of Itachi.

She tried her best against Neji, maybe to prove that she wasn't evil or maybe to prove she wasn't weak, but her fear still remained.

Later after she got out of the hospital and everything was back to normal, her sensei Kurenai was telling Team 8 about her fight against the infamous Itachi Uchiha and his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Ita-kun? He was here?!" Hinata couldn't help but gasp. Her team looked at her oddly, not knowing her past with the Uchiha brothers.

"Yes, but why would it matter Hinata?" Kurenai asked kindly.

"N-no reason!" she exclaimed, her face as red as those eyes.

SKIP TO SHIPPUDEN

Hinata and all her friends, minus Naruto, were all Chunin. Naruto left the village shortly after Sasuke, leaving no more distractions for Hinata, but that wasn't the case at all. She still woke up in the middle of the night, scared to find those Sharingan laced eyes staring at her.

The more and more she thought about it, it didn't make sense. Itachi loved his clan and was devoted to it, as well as his family and village, so why slaughter them all and skip out? Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she continued her journey to the Hokage's office for a solo mission. The letter said it was very important and urgent. Hinata was racking her brain trying to figure out what she could possibly be useful for, but no amount of preparation could make this mission of any less than a shock.

"You are to find Itachi Uchiha," Tsunade stated calmly, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"W-why me?" Hinata couldn't help but ask.

"I know you are wondering why we aren't sending anyone stronger," the Hyuga looked down in shame, "but you are the only person, ninja or otherwise, in the village who has such close ties to him." Hinata bowed and exited the office to get her things, not knowing what she was supposed to do after finding the man.

LINE

It didn't take long to find Itachi, surprisingly. He was just sitting in a village, minus his cloak, eating dango. Using the skills she acquired as a child (from stalking Naruto) she watched Itachi as he continuously ate his sweets. After a bit the man looked up, directly at her post, and spoke.

"Please come out, I've known you were there for a while," Itachi stated calmly. He didn't even show the tiniest bit of shock when Hinata walked out, head down in shame. "Ah, Hinata-chan, why are you here?" how could he still speak to her with such familiarity after everything that happened?!

"Um, well, to be honest, I don't know," she whispered. Itachi, having heard her, raised his eyebrow. "Can I ask you a question, in private?" how she got up the courage to ask that, she'd never know.

"You won't attack me will you?" he asked, taking note of how she avoided his eyes.

"Of course not! Unless you attack me or I get orders from Lady Tsunade," now she was rambling. If he was a different man with a different past then he'd sweat drop.

"Hinata, I was joking," he said monotonously, but his eyes spoke of soft laughter. The Hyuga blushed and gave a slight laugh.

"Then, let's go Ita-kun," forgetting herself she grabbed the man's arm and dragged him away.

When they were safely away from everyone Hinata finally asked her question.

"Why did you kill your clan?" Itachi visibly stiffened before sighing.

"I was order because the Uchiha's were planning a revolution."

"Why didn't you kill Sasuke?"

"I couldn't, he was my little brother." Hinata was shocked, never had this man seemed s o chivalrous and kind.

(A/N: Sorry about all the time skipping but once again it's happening.)

It's been a many years since that day and now Itachi and Sasuke were back in the village. It took a bit before they were accepted but everyone and everything was finally back to normal, almost. Hinata and Itachi were happily married and lived in the Uchiha compound with Sasuke and their 2 year old son, creating new, happy memories.

"Itachi? Can I tell you something?" Hinata asked one day, as the pair were sitting around doing nothing.

"Of course Hinata."

"I used to be scared to death of the Sharingan. Every time I saw anything related to it I was terrified. That changed when you explained why those things happened. I began to see them as something used to protect, but when Fugaku was born my opinion changed completely. I know that one day he'll have a Sharingan, and it'll be filled with love," Hinata explained. Itachi was in shock at everything that was said, but once his son was mentioned, he smiled. Fugaku had the black hair of every Uchiha but his eyes were special; one was soft, pale lavender and the other was the color of charcoal

A child with the Byakugan and Sharingan, how cute!

"Since you told me something, can I also share something with you?" Itachi asked, polite as ever. Hinata nodded.

"That day you found me in the village, I had recently heard that someone from the leaf village was coming to find me. I had suspected that they might send you and soon it was confirmed. I waited there for you to arrive, I always wanted to tell you what really happened, I never wanted you to hate me." Now it was Hinata's turn to be shocked, but that soon melted into a smile matching her husband and son's.

A Byakugan and Sharingan user in love, how odd.


End file.
